


Game Over

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is not a fan of jump-scare games. Ironically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

“ _HOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!_ ”  
  
**_CRASH._**  
  
There was a moment of scrambled panic, and finally Josh managed to find the lights. In the meantime, only the dim static that was the GAME OVER screen for the game.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Ashley!” Chris gasped.  
  
Ashley had both hands over her mouth. “I’m so, so sorry.” She squeaked.  
  
“What happened, dude?”  
  
“She kicked the back of my chair,” Chris said, wiping up what was left of his soda.  
  
“I can’t help it, that fucking fox is freaky!” She shuddered.  
  
“Wait ‘till we play the next one,” Josh snickered, sitting back down. “ _They_ jump at the screen.”  
  
“Ugh!”  
  
-End


End file.
